Penguin Plunge
by Nick's Derringer Girl
Summary: HEY! Do you guys know about the Penguin Plunge? Every year on Jan. first peopls go out ion the ocean to swim and surf inthe freezing cold. Well... Wolfwood is hosting a Penguin Plunge on Gunsmoke to raise money for the orphanage.Please R&R PG13forswears!
1. A Few Calls

nftp: HIYAS!!! We'reeeeee baaaaaaacccckkk!!! Yes, we are! And with another crazy story to boot!!!

Disclaimer:

NDG: Me And DK don't own Trigun.

DK: That's right!

NDG: What're you so happy about? 0 . "

SUBJECT: About the Penguin Plunge

I hope that you all already know what the Penguin Plunge is. But, if you don't, then we'll tell you now. The Penguin Plunge is a charitable event held in the state of Rhode Island. People go out in the water to swim and surf on January first. They do it every year to raise money for a charitable cause (I forget what is).

SUBJECT: Seasons and Water on Gunsmoke

YES! Pretend that they Do have seasons... and water... and oceans... and so on... and so on.

SUBJECT: About the POVs

When the writing is like _this _it means that whoever's POV it is is thinking.

_Date: December 27_

_Place: A house in Mei City shared by Vash, Wolfwood, Millie, and Meryl_

_POV: Wolfwood_

_Crap. Where's that damn phonebook. _"VASH!!! Where's that damn phonebook!!!" I screamed. _Damn Needle-Noggin_

"Uhhh... Did you check under the kitchen sink?" Vash replied a little nervously from the next room.

"Why in God's name would it be THERE?" _I. Am. Gonna. Kill. Him._

"Well, you see... um... Funny story."

"Nevermind. I don't even wanna know."

Wolfwood then walked into the kitchen and, after about ten-fifteen minutes of rummaging around under the sink, finally found the phonebook and looked up the number to the Gung-Ho Gun Complex. Why he was calling them, even HE didn't know.

He could hear the other line ringing. _Please don't be Legato... PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE don't be Legato!_

"Hello! Gung-Ho Gun Complex! Midvalley speaking! Waht'dyo need?" Came an all-too-cheerful voice from the other line.

"Midvalley?!?! You're on phone duty?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. Domi's sick. Cold-or-somethin'. Well, Nick, what'dyo need?"

"Actually... Recruits for my charitable event." _I proudly stated._

Only laughter came from the other end of the line... But then, "YOU?!?! CHARITABLE event? You're the most Uncharitable person on gunsmoke... Next to Knives... And Legato."

"Ummm, yeah. It's for the orphanage."

"Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh. Sorry. Well, then, explain."

"Well, you see... I heard about this thing called the Penguin Plunge. Y'see? I figure if I can recruit some guys to dive in and surf and shit then people will pay to see it in the middle of winter. And besides, then I can send some more money back to the orphanage. So, do you could try to find me some recruits?"

" Yeah... sure... Why not? Hey! Count me in too!"

"Thanks, Middie!"

And with that he hung up to try to call some others.

nftp: Well... kinda short... but it'll get longer! We promise!!!

Until next time... OWARU!


	2. Vash & Millie Are Coming Too! Against th...

Disclaimer:

NDG: 8 deep sigh 8 Enough already... We just don't own Trigun, or Naruto.

DK: That's right!

NDG: ENOUGH WITH THE HAPPY!

nftp: Today is a very special day because me & DK have three new members for motley crew! Their names are Haiku (Katey), Gunner (Chris), and Tsato (real name).

Haiku: Hiyas!

Tsato: Hello.

Gunner: Wat UP?!?!

Haiku: In case you haven't noticed, Chris is Resident Big Mouth!

DK: HEY! That isn't very nice!

NDG: Here we go...

Subject: Oceans on Gunsmoke

Okay! Remember how we said that there was an ocean? Well we now have a name for it. It is outside of Felnarl 2, and is called Fernarl 1. Get it?

Subject: Winter Reminder

Don't forget... They have seasons too... And right now it's reeeeeeaally cold.

Oh, yeah... the fake e-mails are done by DK.

_Date: December 27_

_Place:_ _A house in Mei City_

_POV: Wolfwood_

_Ok ... So far Kakashi is coming. He's like the only dude that I can actually count on. Now, to drop the bomb on the others... _"People! Meeting in five!" I shouted around the house.

A little while later everyone was assembled around the kitchen table.

"What did you do now, Mr. Wolfwood?" Meryl asked me.

"Nothing." I simply replied.

"Them what do you need?" She asked. _She sounds really annoyed._

"Um actually... I'm going swimming on January first, and wanted know if you guys would like to join me."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Um... Wolfwood, do you happen to know the current temperature?"

"Um... somewhere around 40-45 degrees- I think."

"Then why the hell do you want to go swimming?!?!"

After Vash's last comment, he explained the whole thing... Except for the part that he left out about some of the guns co0ming.

"I'll go."

Everyone turned, dumbfounded, at Millie. "What?" She asked.

"Well, then I have a new recruit. What about you, Vash? You up for it?"

"Sure! I'll help out the kids!"

"Meryl?"

"No way! I am going to stay out of this little freak-fest."

"Whatever, Kakashi's coming too. Are you guys gonna surf?"

"I will." Vash piped up.

"I don't know how to." Millie then said a little sadly.

"Awww... it's okay, Big Girl. Me and Middie will teach you how to."

"Who's 'Middie'?" Merly asked suspiciously.

"Er- just an old friend of mine from school."

"Hey! I know someone named Midvally! He tried to kill me!" Vash said excitedly.

"Um-heh-heh! Small world- huh? Oh, yeah. Besides Middie, Zazie, Evergreen, and Knives are coming. And Knives is dragging along Legato."

"What?!?!" Meryl screamed.

"Um... Gotta go book the beach ! Bye!" I said nervously and left.

nftp:

DK: 8eating a corndog 8 Bye everyone!

Everyone Else: See you next time!


	3. Booking the Beach WHAAAAAAAT? A BEACH?

DISCLAIMER:

Tsato: ......... Do we own Trigun? Because Gen says we do.

Haiku: No, we don't own Trigun.

NDG: Nice try though!

DK: Why encourage him?

NDG: Because, he encourages me!

Gunner: DUDE!!!

Haiku: Wowie!!! REVIEWS!!! We got one from CorgiRock! Thanks bunches!!! And two from Ray! Oh... Your moronic little brother put up two reviews for the same chapter... How sad...

NDG: Um... Yeah. (Sigh)

Haiku: And one from Anonymous! COOL!!!

NDG: ... Yeah. Thanx Everybody!!!

Both: We thank all readers! (We're real low on support! 66

Rei: Losers! ee

Both: (chase after Rei)

_Date: December 27_

_Place:_ _Felnarl Beach_

_Time: After the telling (telling?) In the last chapter._

_POV:Guy who works in the Felnarl Beach Administrative Office (AOP)_

_(Sigh) I really hate work in the winter. This place is always soooo empty_. _There's_ never _anything interesting to do. The best thing we got is filing._ _BORING!!!_

_Huh, who's that guy? _"Hey can I help you? Are you sure you're in the right place?"_I asked, truly concerned._

"Hey, I was wondering, can I rent out this beach for this coming Saturday? I want to do a little fundraiser."

"In THIS weather!?!? You've gotta be either kidding or crazed and insane."_Is he for reals?!?!_

"Actually, I'm crazed and insane. But that's besides the point. Y'see, I really need this beach to host a Penguin Plunge."

"You're kidding, right?'

"No."

"One second, I'm gonna call the manager."

"Sure."

_I left the room and asked him. Then, came back._

"Um... He said that you can have it for free. Nobody else is gonna want it."

"Really!?!? Wow, gee! What a lifesaver! I'm really short on cash!"_Ugh. The weirdo ran over and hugged me before running out to bike. A bike? In this weather? What the hell are we getting into?_

_POV: Wolfwood_

_Okay... to the store we go! After all, we'll need some stuff._

Haiku: Wheee!!! That was fun!!!

Tsato: ........ (Yeah!!!)(smiles)

NDG: We'll have the next Chappie up in two days tops!!!

All: Yay!!!

Tsato: ................................................. (Oh, yeah! Reviews make us all happy and want to write more!!! So, REVIEW!!!)


End file.
